


The Weasley Twins and The Unread Warning.

by Wilted_Wildflowers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Goblet of Fire AU, Magical Contract, Norsekink prompt, Summons Loki, Though I forget where on the meme it was, Unexpected Friendship, blame it on fate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilted_Wildflowers/pseuds/Wilted_Wildflowers
Summary: Book 4 AU;The Weasley Twins have been swindled out of their life life savings and discover a possible spell for payback.  But they really should have read the warnings as instead of a servant, the Weasley family will have to deal with a God of Mischief who has decided that he has a mission of his own.





	The Weasley Twins and The Unread Warning.

**Author's Note:**

> I had found a prompt on Norsekink a few years ago that for some reason is bothering me now but I am filling it from memory. Also to my readers of Stay With Me, I will be working on that sometime soon.

Ludo Bagman conned Fred and George out of their life savings, and a stray comment gives them a good idea to not only get their money back but revenge also. But the twins really should have read the instructions for the spell more closely as now as their assigned agent is not as under control as they would wish him to be

And so they cast a spell to summon across the realms what they hope is a kindred spirit in the God of Mischief Loki but they should have read the instructions more carefully. Loki is not easily controlled and bonds with the most unlikely of candidates.

 

Fred and George had suspected something off as the others climbed into their beds for a night of fitful sleep, but the exhaustion of the day and the knowledge that there was nothing to be done even if they had been robbed won out until they could get home. It had almost been too much to handle, the game, the bet and the horrible aftermath. But despite it all, the twins had come out on top, a nice foundation for their store and nobody had gotten hurt.

Morning comes too soon as Dad rouses them out of their beds and Fred and George groan as they head towards the portkey. As they march along, the money bag is passed between them each of the assured by the weight of their money bag.

At home, Mom greets them and it is good to not be arguing for once as they head up towards their room. They watch the second landing carefully as Percy heads to his room and decide how best to get back at their haughty, self-important older brother.

“How about we jinx his quills again.” Fred proposes as he slips the money pouch into a hidden floorboard.

“No good, he’s gotten wise to it after the last time.” Last time had been right before finals and Percy had almost delivered to Flitwick an essay written almost entirely in swears. Mum had grounded them for a month once they had gotten home from Hogwarts.

“Slime powder in his sheets.” “Too obvious old chap.” “Last of the dungbombs in his pillowcase.” “Saving those for the Slytherin Quidditch team.” “Right.” “We could just keep showing up in his room and making him all paranoid like.” “And then leave a dead rat behind the walls.” Fred and George grin evilly at each other and then settle down to sleep.

George is the first to rouse, reaching over to the second bed and giving his twin a slap on the leg.

“Mmmph?” Fred utters and tries to go back to sleep.

“Come on, we need to get an order in.” George replies with a sigh.

“Let’s do it later.” Fred mumbles sleepily even as he rouses. George pulls open one of many secret hiding nooks in their room and pulls out some mail order forms.

“Mum can’t confiscate our things at school.” Fred begins in a low voice. “And the sooner we have goods to sell, the sooner we can have some decent pocket money.” George continues pulling out the money sack, his eyes widening as he realizes how light it is.

“What’s wrong?” Fred asks and George dumps out the sack a few dissolving golden coins clattering to the bedcovers.

“Leprechaun Gold.” Fred mutters. “Should have checked closer.” George moans as the last of the gold evaporates.

“We’ll write him, let him he made a mistake.” “If it’s a mistake.” “Well if it isn’t...” “He will find it to be.” For a minute the twins fumed in silence staring at the empty bed covers until they heard a racket.

“Looks like everyone’s getting up.” “Think I saw something nice and squashed in the yard that will go wonderfully in Percy’s shoes.”

With that, Fred and George put on their game faces and prepare to go mingle and think up revenge scams.


End file.
